User talk:Zetarion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yahoo774 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantombeast (talk) 20:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) lol, thx dude, I appreciate it :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:11, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Alpha and I changed it in wikia.css page User:Djoletz Phantom's Section Hey, saw you made your first article on here, but I need to know two things: How did your guy get Gourmet Cells and what exactly Ultimate Domination is [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:08, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to be sure on some of the stuff, because it is a requirement to ask to use Gourmet Cells, other than that everything is order. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:19, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Alpha, the most an ingredient or beast can go up to is 6000, no Immersable, it's either anywhere between 100-6000, and if it is up to the thousand's range, you need to ask two admins permission [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Green's Section Sorry, I don't have PS. Aru would someone you would want to ask. I make GIF's if you're interested in those. Sorry for late response. :) [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 01:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Alpha Come back to the chat [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:30, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Aww, that sucks man. Trust me, I know the feeling. 19:32, June 28, 2014 (UTC)[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) Yeah, I was perma-banned there for a period of time, though I admit that mine was do to my incredible childishness and immaturity at the time. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I manned up, admitted I was wrong, and gave the humblest apology and request to return that I could muster. Considering the current debacle, I'd suggest just waiting out the rest of your sentance. Even I waited for a good number of months before apologizing. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you'll still be on here than I'll probably see you before September. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Seems a bit harsh, but I've barely been on FTF the past few weeks anyway, so see ya whenever I guess [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:57, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Good I suppose, and about being busy, well... yes and no. Is summer so I don't have any school work outside of a summer reading assignment, but I've also been editing on multiple wikis instead of just one, so that's consumed quite a bit of my time [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I try to when I can, but its especially consuming when youre an admin of one of the wikis [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:04, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I can handle it, but thanks for being so quick to help. Besides DJ I'm probably the least active admin on here anyway, so I'm not overexerting myself to much [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, apparently he did. The whole situations been a bit unclear to me since I was on hiatus sick when it went down [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I see. Well its been nice talkin with ya Alpha, but I'm gonna work on a project I have on another wiki now. Sorry again about your ban from FTF [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well see ya in september bro! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 20:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Ask Phantom. He'll do it for you if you give him the color. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo Alpha. I've decided to join here soon. Anyway, sorry about your ban, Aha can be like that sometimes >_> So, what did ya wanna discuss with me? Also, do you have Pokemon X or Y? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I ain't mad, bud. Yeah, everything went well thankfully- though my eyes still hurt a little bit. I ain't going anywhere :P It's fine doe, but damn >_< Cides, I'll be here, you can wish me a happy b-day here. Also, what's your friend code? Wanna trade some Pokemon and battle? Mine's 4742 6039 3019! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo Alpha, I don't thing it registered you. I went 'internet' when registering. Did the same happen to you? It says you're "provisionally registered" What's your mii name? Also, watcha think of the new FT chapter? And thanks for the translation :D The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:41, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Mine's Hajime (name) btw. Sorry for that delay. This chapter had me hype, hell yes. Especially after Minerva's backtory. Am I the only one who thought Sting and Rogue fighting Marde was hilarious? Thanks yo for the swagtacular gifs! Also, Tsuruko ain't dead. Well, she was planned to be dead but then I dropped it because Daybreak went on longer :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Also, can ya reccomend me some good manga to read, please? I'm out CX The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) My mii's name is Per (changed it to Per just then), my FC is 4742-6039-3019. I think something may be buggy with my 3DS or something if it's not working >_> I'll try and fix it asap if it is. If you need to search and crap like that my mii has a yellow outfit, brown ponytail, and starry eyes alongside a birdlike smile. Anyway, thanks for all those! I needed some new reading material. OBTW, this sunday, I'm gonna upload the last of the Daybreak chapters for this year. After that I'mma take a Day''break''. Also, Saint Seiya Omega is over >_< Dat ending doe. I hope we get a new installment soon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:53, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit busy lately, sadly. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand now I've seen Rap Battles. Bloody brilliant.The best way to get inspirations is to do pretty much anything- play videogames, watch and read anime and manga respectively, etc. Playing Mass Effect 3 right now, lotta fun, though the ending'll piss me off. Also, Aha hates most people, tell Prodigy don't worry about it lol, you just gotta pester him enough and he'll come around :P I just saw the trailer for Legend of Sancturary. Excellent. Also, I thought that Omega S2 could've ended a lot better as well- the whole Subaru thing was quite ingenius, however, if only the opening didn't spoil it lol. I loved the new concepts introduced too overall, the elements one took a while to warm but it did add an interesting layer into the story- if only for S1. Lost Canvas...man that was great. Personally I found it a bit better than original -don't shoot me-. Good luck on Naruto fanon! As for toku, I'd reccomend Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider OOO, and Kamen Rider Fourze- along with Kamen Rider Gaim. The last is written by the guy who did Madoka Magica, Kamen Rider Fourze inspired me to write Daybreak, and Kamen Rider Double is just plain good. For Power Rangers, watch Power Rangers Time Force and RPM. Other than that Power Rangers isn't too good other than the camp factor. For Super Sentai, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger are my favourites, personally. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:17, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of which, what's your favourite anime? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC) No problemo~ hehe, I have a friend who loves Madoka. My favourite anime is probably Gatchaman Crowds, because of its ground-breaking spin on the toku genre or Kill la Kill- because it's just fun. I liked Madoka myself (Kyouko is my favourite), but the sad thing is that it's now the DBZ of magical girls- everyone is copying it and making lesser quality works. Yeah, Power Rangers is pretty bad unless you grew up in the 80s then it was the most awesome thing ever. Also, you watched Gundam Build Fighters if I recall. Watcha think of that? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:49, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I've been focusing on updating Kirika instead- so it took me a while to put those images on. Just did, doe~ Personally, Gundam 00 is my favourite series, but original SEED comes second. Zeta is apparantly the best but I've been a bit lazy in getting to it. Also, hate to be a bother but can you find me any gifs of Ellen Mira Mathers (Kirika)? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering Alpha, but what's your opinion on Naruto so far? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:00, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it's just been hard to follow for me. I've been thinking of picking Naruto back up again. Glad to see Madara's dead, however, he annoyed the hell out of me. He felt like a canon Seireitou Hyuuga :P Also, what's DRAMAtical Murder about? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:08, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oooh. Sounds interesting. I might check it out :P Also, I don't judge people based on what they do and don't like. That ain't right, y'know? Also, have you ever heard of Rosario to Vampire? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaah, doctors appointments are the worst. I'm watching the channel right now. I might try and pick this up. Also, I saw Elfen Lied, the puppy beating scene turned me off. Like what the hell man. I did read all of Mirai Nikki however. I loved that. Yuno is pretty frightening, but Minene (however you spell it) was my favourite. Mirai Nikki had great music, too. My favourite DAL character is either Ellen or Reine, really, Kurumi is also a close third. Personally, I think Kotori is more powerful than Kurumi (Kotori did beat her in vol 3)- though Kurumi's powers give her an advantage with the time manipulation. Kurumi could just stop time and yeah lol. Yeah, this plagiarism stuff is gonna stop here and today. Also, it's the magic of photoshop :P I shall check Date A Party out tomorrow, doe! Speaking of which, did you ever check out Final Fantasy XIII? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Date a Party was too adorable! I've just started reading Akame ga Kill, I love it so far. So thanks again for reccomending it! Also, Fairy Tail this chapter. Don't deny it happened :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ALSO! I My chatango is Persweg :P I forgot to put that in my last message. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, what's yer plan for Leo? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:29, July 14, 2014 (UTC) That idea is...AWESOME! :D Truthfully, I wasn't sure what to do with Leo until then. Thanks a ton! Also, did ya see the new smash announcements? If not, go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It's cool. Looks like it was the chat actually. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 22:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I've been sick lately too, unfortunately >_< Hope ye feel better soon, bud! Thanks for the gifs, however :D Also, have you heard of Fire Emblem: Awakening? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:41, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Wow very much thank you! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:39, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I am SO SORRY for not replying earlier Alphy. Been too busy >_< Thanks for the gif resizing :D Anyway, how's it been? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, just wondering, could I get an opinion on something? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:32, July 24, 2014 (UTC) O . O Wow Alpha, this is awesome. Also thanks for helping with Tsuyo's physical attributes. :3 Let me know if you need any help! Thanks agian -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 01:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Jesus, man. You alright? Eye exams are the worst >_< Giselle is a trap (obviously), and they're obviously talking about PENISES. Though she could be mtf transgender. I'm honestly not sure what Hiro's getting at. You can chalk Luppi coming back to hougyoku :P I just want Grimmjow back, seriously. Also, the thing I wanted you to check out is this . Even though there's not much there, I tried to explain the mechanics without devolving into technobabble. Have fun :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Don't forget to gimme your opinion :P Here, doe~ Also, you ever heard of those 'choose your own adventure' books? Well, after/before the GMG (depends on slow posting), I'm gonna start writing a story called The Last Dragoon. It's about well, the...dragoons, who are humans in touch with dragonkind, and the story of how they were wiped out. Here's the catch: at the end of every chapter, I'm gonna include a poll, and users will vote for one of two-three options. This'll decide where the story goes. Watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) It's fine, pal! As long as you got it done :P tbh, I'm not surprised, though, what did surprise me that she was a trap was because Kubo'd never done it before, but part of me realized that she was a he. Thanks for that, pal :P LIGHTSABERS FOR FT! Sure, you can use it! Oooh, lookin' forward to eet; so much stuff to do, eh? And I need to catch up on Naruto :( Speaking of RWBY, have you seen the latest ep? Also, yeah, I'mma stream FT, since everyone's voting for it, but I might just stream the first season of Gundam 00 after that if people are interested afterwards. Yeah, the problem with that is that it can seem half-assed, but hey, I bet people'll participate just to see how batshit insane it can become. The Last Dragoon will prove Time Cube . I reccomend reading part of that, it's hilariously messed up. Everyone will be part of a computer game played by a sentient trombone. Also, Aha won't be helping me on this lol. Also, you seen Legend of Korra? I swear I've asked you that before but I can't remember TT~TT The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, I have to go to bed now :( But I hope yer on when I wake up! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Wow! Thanks Alpha, this is incredible. The detail is amazing. Thanks again. Let me know if you need anything! [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm working on those right now. :P -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:36, August 14, 2014 (UTC) LOL, it's alright. It was amazing before and it still is. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:54, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Alpha, do you have time for chatango. I wanna talk to ya, if yer not busy, it's really important. It's been too long, mein compadre :( I'm staying up to do work, so you can catch me early. Just message here and I'll be on ASAP :P Sorry about not getting on before, I had to go, I've been going to the doctors' more frequently lately. :( ALSO! Have this . If you can't get on, you can answer here- how's it been, anyway? Also, did you see the new Korra eps? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Sup Sup Alpha, what's crackin'? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 15:29, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much, haven't been really motivated to really do anything on wiki's. Oh, Per's helping you with school stuff, or wiki stuff? Also, what date is it that you return to the FTF? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 00:00, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry was on another site, come back! [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:26, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I wasn't worried about the gif size. I was thinking about whether or not I should give Eugene a lightsaber because Kirito was using a lightsaber in the GIF. If not, how do I explain Eugene using a lightsaber? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Alpha :D. I've been looking for a image for Magnetic Domain for a while now and I might need some help later on. I'll let ya know. Thanks agian -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:53, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, Yeah. That can work. Thanks again for the images. Now it's time to work on other charcters. :3 Thanks again. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 01:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Alpha. I'm on the chat! -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 20:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Reserved your spot :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) No need to thanks friend :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:37, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Alpha. Just wanted to let you know that you can now get back on Fairy Tail Fanon now. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 21:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Just a Reminder Yo Alpha, this is Bombkid speaking. Just stopped by to ask a question: U gonna make the pages of your Zodiac Ingredients? In case you forgot you asked to do Sagittarius and Aquarius. Don't mean to come off as pushy But I just felt like giving you a reminder in case you forgot. Now then, off to knock on Kidd's door. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:11, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Something to say. Look, I've quiet about what you guys do on FTF since I pretty much left cuz no one gave a rat's ass about me, but It's time someone said this because personally I'm getting tired of having to read the pathetic and ridiculous excuses of blogs you and the other damn perfectionists. Here's the full hard truth: You and the other users who constantly continue to belittle anything that has to do with friendship and always winning need to stop reading the stuff. For fuck's sake, you guys are by far the best definition of Insanity, you think making these blogs or constantly belitting everything about them will make a difference, Face facts: You're opinions on it mean Nothing in the eyes of the authors, they do it cuz they want to enjoy it and want to write the work they love to do. Here's an Idea, if you want such a perfect Manga, Do it yourself's if you think you can do it better, but stop thinking that you complaining about it will make Any change, because It won't. I'm done reading your damn garbage, fire's, and everyone else who has to ruin it for others with your negative thinking all cuz you don't get what you want. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:48, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Valid points? All you do is complain about how they don't reach your satisfaction rate, All your points stem to one thing: you and the others just don't like it when you don't get your way. You can twist the truth, say all this crap and call it real, but the real fact is all of the people who complain only do it because you don't wanna accept anything else other than your own ideas and how things should be your way. All you're doing is trying to seem more tough and like everyone else to get some acceptence Alpha. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) To answer the first obvious question, I wouldn't give a flying fuck whether any chapter of any series, even Shokugeki no Soma is good or bad, because guess what makes me not like you and the other perfectionists? I still enjoy it because it's fun to read regardless of the good or bad. I don't give a fuck about context and never will so long as I live. The problem you all have is you want and want, that's it, you know nothing about what it takes and what is needed to continue working on something only to have it constantly belittled by the very fans your trying to make happy. I was your friend once, you were a decent person but you changed the moment you started hanging out with other perfectionists, then you became the very thing people can't stand because all they wanna do is ramble on and on about how the artist work isn't how it should be and all the damn repremanding for no other reason than "I don't like it". Far as I'm concenred, I won't miss you Alpha, you chose to become this way for whatever damn reason and I'm done reading nonsense blogs about something that in the end doesn't even matter at all, this is all just a hobby, manga and anime is just a speck on the world, and it saddens me how people take it so seriously like it could change the world. Good Bye Alpha, Don't expect me to welcome you back here anytime soon. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:42, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes, because that's all you people ever think of "Want, want, want". Good-bye. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yeah, its just that the past few months have been really turbulent irl, and thats contributed majorly to my writer's block. All I really feel like doing atm is updating my storyline on HXHF, and even thats coming along slowly. Things might change and I may actually start coming on more often again, but its kinda hard to tell right now. If anyone else is askin about me could you pass along the message? [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 14:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 00:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC)